


Mistletoe-Oh No

by GoldenAvenger02, stars_aligning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/pseuds/stars_aligning
Summary: "Fine." Lydia scoffed and complied, but the sheriff could tell she still wasn't happy about it. As she spoke, she ran her hands over her silver skirt to try and straighten out the wrinkles. "What can I tell you so you'll let me out of here?"
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin & Sheriff Stilinski





	Mistletoe-Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much to Clover-Rose for editing!
> 
> And for Aliqueen16, merry Christmas especially to you. I hope it's an amazing one for you and your family, even in this current situation
> 
> And now, on with the story!

Sheriff Noah Stilinski yawned before he entered the interrogation room; it was nearly midnight and he had at least three more teenagers to interview after this, maybe more. He had to just hope that his son wasn't involved in this.

He opened the door just enough to let himself in before closing it behind him and sitting down in front of the witness, switching on the recorder that was placed in the middle of the table.

"I request a lawyer." She spoke immediately, brushing a loose strand of red hair out of her eyes, even though the once tight bun was falling down and her make-up was already smeared.

"Lydia, I just need your statement. You're not in trouble, I'm just trying to figure out what happened," Noah bargained with the sixteen year old, but she just put her hands in her lap as she spoke.

"You can't interview a minor without parental consent. And I already invoked my right to an attorney."

"Your mother already gave her consent," Noah started, trying to block the image of a very angry Natalie Martin out of his mind. He had already called her and been informed of her very long day after spending the majority of it in San Francisco in divorce court. Being called by the police to pick her daughter up at three in the morning was not ideal for her, and Noah just wanted to move this along with angering as little people as possible, though the Martins, it seemed, were particularly high on that list already. Then, seeing as Lydia was still staring at him expectantly, he continued talking. "Look," he said, as he rubbed his hand over his face, "all I need is a witness statement from you. You're the one who threw the party so, naturally, I have to take it. I promise you are not in any trouble, but if this needs to be perused further, then you will get your attorney, alright?"

"Fine." Lydia scoffed and complied, but the sheriff could tell she still wasn't happy about it. As she spoke, she ran her hands over her silver skirt to try and straighten out the wrinkles. "What can I tell you so you'll let me out of here?"

"Why don't you just start with when the party started?"

Lydia nodded in response. "Well, the party started around half past eight…"

•••

"Hi! Come on in!" Lydia exclaimed as the house started to flood with teenagers; most she recognized, some she didn't. She had spent the whole day decorating for the Christmas party since her parents were in divorce court for the next week and now it was finally ready.

The white Christmas tree stood tall with its blue and silver ornaments dangling off of it and the living room was filled with white garland with the same ornaments, along with the tiny nativity set that had been there since before she was even born and never left the coffee table.

The kitchen looked like the inside of a gingerbread house and she made sure to take down her baby ornament and the ones from her grandma out of reach from where there would inevitably be some sort of a fight.

And the patio, the main party setting for the earlier hours of the night, was surrounded in fake snow while icicle lights adorning the eaves above her head.

Finally, the DJ she had hired shouted "let's get this party started!" and turned on the music, which allowed everyone around her to start dancing and jumping in the pool as she went to go change into her outfit for the night; a short, silver glittery dress with black faux fur detailing, a black jacket and her black heeled boots.

She put the dress on, tied her hair up in a bun, shrugged the jacket and started to put on her boots when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted, putting her other boot on and opened it to see Allison standing on the other side of it.

•••

"So Allison Argent came up the stairs to come see you?" Noah asked. "Why didn't she just wait for you to come downstairs?"

"I don't know, she wanted to ask me a question about Scott. They've been on and off all year, and she kinda wanted to get back together with him, so she asked me how she should do that," Lydia explained, reaching upwards and taking the hair tie out of her hair, allowing it to fall down her shoulders.

"And what did you tell her to do?"

"I had found some wild mistletoe growing outside while I was decorating the patio, and I figured it would look better then the fake crap you get at Target. I'm also not allowed to use the credit cards 'cause my parents are in the middle of figuring out assets. So, I told her where it was and to kiss him under it."

"And were you aware of how bad Scott McCall's allergy to mistletoe is?"

"He'd never mentioned it before, and I figured people who come to Christmas parties are aware of the risk," Lydia explained, taking out her hoop earrings and putting them in the pocket of her jacket. "So, I told Allison to kiss him under the mistletoe..."

•••

"How do I get him over there?" Allison asked as Lydia dabbed some white highlighter on her eyelids, making them glow with the light. She pulled out her eyeliner as Allison continued. "I really don't want to pressure him into anything, and we aren't exactly together anymore."

"But you aren't exactly broken up either," Lydia added, finishing the small wings on the edge of her eyes and swiping a mascara wand on her eyelashes. "Plus, boys will always run back. Like magnets. We pull them in and we pull away. They just wanna stick." She put up the mascara wand and quickly covered her lips in a red-tinted lip gloss before turning to her best friend, running a hand through her long, curly brown hair. "It's gonna be perfect."

"Okay." Allison smiled softly as Lydia offered her a quick hug, which she accepted, before the two made their way down the stairs. "What do I do?"

"DJ starts playing the next song, you take him by the hand to dance and lead him to the doorway. Then point out the mistletoe and kiss him," Lydia instructed, before receiving a nod from Allison.

Lydia then made her way over to the refreshments where Jackson was hovering near the food, seemingly in his own thoughts. "Hey." He smiled, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, which hurt slightly, but she managed a smile.

"Hey. Do you wanna dance?"

"Dancing is for losers. Besides, me and some lacrosse friends are about to ditch this party in a few. Danny found a big one in Francisco."

"Jackson, this is my party. Leaving will make us look bad," Lydia insisted, but Jackson just sauntered off, leaving Lydia beside a plate of gingerbread cookies. He didn't even look back to see a few tears come out of her eyes.

That's when she heard the shriek come from the living room.

•••

"So you did not see Allison bring Scott over to the doorway?"

"No, I was busy dealing with Jackson," Lydia repeated, not wanting to touch on that for fear of smearing her make-up even more than it was. "Anyway, so I heard Allison scream and Scott was seizing on the floor. There was yellow foam coming out of his mouth and spraying everywhere..."

•••

Lydia couldn't move, or breathe, or talk as she watched Scott's body thrash on the ground, yellow foam coming out of his mouth as he did so. She was stuck as she watched Allison turn him on his side and the seizure came to a stop, teenagers screaming as they fled while Stiles stuck his fingers down Scott's throat, trying to get everything out of his airways.

"Lydia!" Allison's voice broke through the screaming and sheer panic. "Get rid of all the mistletoe," She spoke softly, and Lydia ran to take it down from where it was interwoven with the garland, barely hearing Allison's shout of "Did anyone call an ambulance?!"

The red head made sure all the mistletoe was in her arms before she ran to the edge of her property and threw it far into the trees as the sirens approached; Scott was gonna be okay. She took her jacket off, her skin becoming cold immediately as the air touched it. Lydia knew that the mistletoe probably wasn't good for her skin though, so she fought against it as she made her way back to the patio, catching a glimpse of Scott being put into an ambulance before being approached by the sheriff himself.

•••

"That's all I know." Lydia insisted, putting the hair tie around her wrist and her earrings back in her ears. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Noah nodded, clicking off the recorder before standing up. "I'll take you to your mom, and we'll call you if we need you for further questioning."

He led the sixteen year old out of the interrogation room and into the main waiting area and smiled softly at the hug the pair shared before going back toward the rooms and looking down at the name on the next pad of paper.

"Allison Argent."


End file.
